The True First Son Of SCP-231
by ZephyrRide027
Summary: Zephyr had no one else. His father is hell-bent on destroying everything. His mother is held by a foundation being led in the wrong direction, risking his mother's own sanity. And to top it all off, he has the entire existance of everything resting on his shoulders. He didn't know where to go, at least not until SCP-343 gave him a direction. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE! Thank you.
1. Author's note

Warning! This is not a chapter. This is an explanation on how this story takes place.

The Story takes place in the SCP Foundation universe. SCP-999 hasn't been discovered yet. This story is gonna have a spin on the story of SCP-231. I understand if people do not like this because of how it bends whats on the official SCP pages. This also takes place before "Fear Alone" and "New Job". Procedure 110-Montauk is actually as bad as it is said to be.

All I ask if for the people reading this to have an open mind


	2. Introduction

Darkness…what is it?

Darkness can be so many things. It can be the spawn of evil. It can be where the light spawns. It can be the absence of everything or the presence of something incomprehensible. Either way, I bet you're confused. Let's go back to the beginning. To where it all started.

It all started when Khahrahk, or the Tree of Knowledge was planted. He was the smallest of his siblings, but he was the only one that was aware of everything around him. He found that his suffering was caused by existence, and he vowed to destroy existence himself. To do this, he consumed his siblings to grow stronger. He then vowed to destroy 3 things: the Tree, the Creator, and the Creation. He then continued to grow stronger by consuming and subjugating other gods, which makes him the King of the Darkness Below. After that, he declared war on Creation. However, that is a war that doesn't end until everything is destroyed. To complete the task, he takes a goddess named Sanaa and forces her to marry him and she sired seven daughters. Sanaa died after birthing them and the Scarlet King ended up taking his seven daughters as his brides and makes them sire seven "Leviathans".

Many years later, an organization was formed. This cult was named "the Children of the Scarlet King." The organization held seven women, varying ages. They all were pregnant with children of the Scarlet King. One of them, the youngest, gave birth in secret. A boy, named Zephyr. This boy was then put into an orphanage. She then got pregnant again, and by now another organization known as the SCP Foundation got hold of what was going on. They took the brides and based on all the evidence there, they believe an XK world ending event would take place if the women gave birth to the children. To prevent this, the foundation put in a procedure known as 110-montauk. This procedure required them to be raped brutally, to prevent the birth of the children. Ever since the procedure was put in place, six of the seven women were killed, either from the trauma, suicide, birth, or escape attempts. Only one remains, the boy's mother. She has been enduring the trauma of 110-montauk for a very long time, and she is losing her sanity. What the foundation doesn't know is that the king has led them in the wrong direction, which if they keep going, will make it too late to change anything.

Going back to Zephyr, after he was put into the orphanage, he was bullied and abused emotionally and physically. At the age of 5, he ran away. This was when he found by SCP-343. SCP-343 gave Zephyr a chance to be something bigger, to know the truth about his life. He agreed and SCP-343 began training him to fight his father, the Scarlet King. In his training, he discovers his abilities. He can control shadows. He can use them as transportation, fighting, and scouting. He gains these abilities and learns that his father is the Scarlet king. This makes Zephyr even more determined to train, to fight. Zephyr, at the age of 15, finds what the foundation is doing to his mother. Zephyr begs SCP-343 to help him, and reluctantly, the man agrees, believing he is ready. The man gives him the location of his mother and says that he will do all he can to protect Zephyr when he reaches there, but that he will not directly interfere. Zephyr, now ready to put up a fight, heads to the location of the base his mother is being tortured.

Now I stand, at the tip of this mountain in the northern American regions, looking over what looks like a deserted military base. My name is Zephyr, and this is where my story begins. This is where I lead the foundation to the truth.

This is where my introduction ends, and where the action begins.


	3. Chapter 1

Life is a bitch, isn't it?

It could either make your day, or fuck you over in a million ways. For me, it fucked me over for a few years, but with God, I was alright. My mother on the other hand...my mother...

* * *

Everything hurt. It was all pain. It was so familiar, yet so foreign. The men had hurt me. They hurt me and the pain won't go away. Why did they hurt me? Did I do something wrong? The room is dark. I don't like the dark. I think I see other men. Who are the other men? Did the men who hurt me obey the other men? I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like it here. This place is dark and scary and...dark...

…

…

…

...Where am I? Why am I here? I think I see some adults...will they play with me?

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with his brown hair and green eyes sat in a chair, looking through the one-way window as the girl, who was sobbing only a minute ago, would now smile and look around.

"The Amnesic worked...just like the last thousand fucking times…." The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in stress. "How the fuck do I do this everyday…..oh yea….'for the greater good' as the council has stated. I probably need to transfer…..Its probably best for myself and the foundation….yea…..I'll put in the request tonight."

The man, who was a scientist named Zane, was here since the foundation lost one of their own due to the emotional stress being too high. The poor bastard couldn't handle it, as one of the supervisors there oh-so-generously stated. He slowly stood from his seat and made his way out of the room, where he was escorted by an armed guard to the break room. He saw another scientist, a woman with red hair and green eyes similar to his.. He could tell she was tired and stressed to the whole situation. She was the one who was there the longest, 2 times more than him. He had asked her once about why she stayed, and her response kinda surprised him. She told him that she wasn't doing it for herself, but rather for the girl that was strapped to the chair and the foundation. She said that when they figured out how to help her and they did so, she would be the first to go in there and just hold her, something the poor girl hasn't for many years. The girl never ages, probably due to the fetus inside her, and with the amnesiacs, her mind never aged either.

He nodded to her and sat next to her. "So how's your morning?" Zane asked. The woman, Cecil, replied with a soft and heavyhearted chuckle. "It's always gonna be the fucking same in this hellhole…."

The man frowned and sighed. He couldn't blame her, he had been feeling the same. "I'm gonna put in a transfer request soon….it shouldn't be denied. No transfer requests from here are ever denied…" The woman nodded as she looked to her cup of coffee.

"I wonder something sometimes…" Zane looked up at Cecil in slight confusion. "What is it?" The woman sighed and slumped back in her seat the cup of joe held close to her chest. "I feel something is about to happen…...It just worries me…" Zane nodded and slowly stood up to get his breakfast, before coming back and sitting down. "It might just be the job getting to you….." The woman slowly shrugged and nodded.

"Yea…...maybe…."

* * *

Outside the facility, Alex walked through the forest near the base. His feet moved through the snow, where the tiny and white icicles unlucky enough to feel his skin melted. He moved through, making his way closer and closer until he was about 1.5 miles away.

He stopped so suddenly, as if he came across an invisible barrier. In reality, he saw a bunch of motion sensors hidden within the bark of the trees ahead of him. He looked at the sensors, sighing to himself as the air fogged up from his breathing. If he had taken another step, he would have been detected. Once he takes that step, he can't back out. He would have to strike fast, when they are still trying to prepare.

His hand twitched as he felt the shadows around him begin to move in anticipation. His weapons were ready for battle. Once again, he looked at his feet and sighed as he slowly moved back. He only backed away a few feet before getting in a sprinter's starting position. He was gonna sprint the 1.5 miles and kick anyone's ass that got in his way. His muscles in his legs were readying up, acting like a spring where his energy built up until it released. He sighed and looked ahead towards more and more trees, foreseeing the complex behind the one-and-a-half mile stretch of trees. He sighed and let his breathing relax. His body was ready as were his weapons, but was HE ready? He didn't know, but he had to try.

And finally, he lunged forward.

* * *

Back in the underground complex, a guard sat at a desk, in a decently sized room filled with servers, monitors, and such. He was bored out of his mind. He was put up for security room duty by his asshole buddies.

He was watching the monitors before he hears a beeping. He looks over quickly to a large map, with a bunch of small red LED lights. He saw at the edge of the map, a lone light was shown up. He thought to call it in but shrugged it off, thinking it was some lone animal. They don't usually head into the area, but in a blue moon they did, and only for a short time too. He went to the control board and silenced the beeping and laid back again. He looked back to the monitors, before he heard more beeping. He looked back and gasped at what he saw.

Lights were quickly popping up as red, heading for a straight path to the complex. It was around a quarter of the way. He picked up the radio and called it in. "Center Stage, this is Security, do you copy? We got a situation."

Center Stage was a main building above ground, an entrance building that was the only way into the underground tunnels, which led to the actual complex. He heard a response in just two seconds. "Security, go ahead."

The guard wasted no time in speaking. "We got a possible intruder about to come in from the mountains, approximately west. It is moving fast and heading straight for you. Please advise, over."

The radio was silent again before it crackled to life with a voice. "Do you have a visual on the target, over?" The guard replied with a negative before getting another response. "Then use the damn Thermal Cameras!"

He did just that, moving to the monitors and flipped to the outside region, where the thermal cameras turned on. He flipped through them all, specifically around the area the red lights were coming on. It took him 4 minutes until he found the source of the alerts.

"I found him. He is a young boy, approximately 14 years of age. He is moving fast, he is almost heading to the seventy-fifth mark." The other end was silent for a long time, as if contemplating it all. The radio suddenly crackled and a deep, but soft voice spoke. "Be prepared for a lock down…."

Alex ran like a fucking fireball was coming at his ass. His speed was matched by almost no-one. He wasn't supersonic fast, but he was fairly quick. It also helped that he was using pockets of shadows to teleport closer and closer. He had to teleport from one visible shadow to another, with the receiving end having to be visible to his eye right up to the teleportation.

He knew for a fact that they knew about him by now, and that didn't scare him. He trained with God himself and trained on the way here. He wasn't gonna fail, not for his mother.

He kept running and running and running until he was stopped at the edge of a clearing. It was open….way too open. He scanned the treeline, looking for any possible trap. Sure enough, he could barely make out a sniper nest, and he saw the glare of the sun on the scope. He slowly prepared his shadows to make a move in case as he continued to walk forward again. He moved slower, keeping an eye on the nest.

Sure enough, he heard a loud bang right after the dirt in front of him exploded. A warning shot, to tell most people to stay away. However, the sniper didn't expect him to keep moving. The sniper went and fired another warning shot, but had the same result. By now, the sniper had decided to take lethal action and placed the cross hairs on the boy's head. However, the boy suddenly stopped and looked to the nest slowly.

That's when the boy began to run at the nest, surprising the sniper more and causing him to fire a shot, missing entirely. He managed to get a grip and tried to fire a shot at his head, but he missed, the ground next to Alex now exploding. The sniper reloaded his rifle, but was surprised to find the boy had disappeared. He suddenly heard something behind him, and by the time he had his pistol out, his entire world went black.

Alex smirked down at the now unconscious man, looking at his outfit and nodding to himself. "not bad….." He heard the crackle of a radio and saw the handheld right next to the unconscious body. "Sniper Nest Alpha-4, do you copy? We heard shots. Get on and talk to me damn it! Is the target down?" Alex looked at it in silence before reaching down and picking up the damn thing. He then pressed the button on its side and spoke.

"He won't be answering for a while. He is not dead, just unconscious. You may not know who I am, but I know about your organization….and you are holding my mother here…..and I want her back."

* * *

At Center Stage, everyone in the radio room was silent as they heard the boy speak over the radio. They all looked silently toward a tall man in a high ranking Army uniform. He was a dark skinned man, with his entire head bald and his dark eyes in shock. He was silent for a while, before he brought the radio to his mouth and asked the boy to repeat it. Everyone still couldn't believe it when they heard the boy repeat his request.

It had to be impossible. SCP-231 had not given birth yet. How could this kid claim to be the mother of that girl? After a minute of silence, the military man spoke. "How about we discuss this in person…..." It was an outright lie, and he knew the kid on the other end knew it too. As soon as he stepped in, he would be shot up like a target at a gun range. He heard the kid come back on. "I guess we should…...I will see you soon…..."

"The radio transmission cut off and he sat down for a moment before speaking. "Lock down the damn base. That kid to be terminated on sight." The entire complex went to work and it wasn't long before the sirens and alarms rang throughout the entire base.

* * *

Zane and Cecil stood up suddenly as they were introduced to loud sirens in the halls. It was so sudden that the woman dropped her cup of coffee to the ground, the ceramic cup spilling onto the floor as it broke apart. The armed guard moved into the room, grabbing them as they were pulled out and escorted to the area right next to 231's chambers. The doors were locked down, a large blast door closed, and the sirens continued on. The two scientists didn't know what was happening, but they were definitely scared. They could hear the child predator D-class hollering and making a bunch of noise. They could only hope it was nothing serious.

* * *

Alex could feel it as he made his way closer to the base. He could hear the helicopters, sirens, and soldiers on intercoms ordering others to be getting ready for his arrival. He could feel their shadows moving around, the shadows within the engine compartment of the helicopters and vehicles. He was gonna use it all to his advantage. He sighed softly and walked out of the treeline, looking around to the soldiers taking cover, the helicopter flying above him, a spotlight directly on his person, the snow glowing from their reflecting.

He heard a loud voice, presumably from a megaphone or some speaker. "I order you to stand down and surrender yourself! I will ask you only this once! Failure to comply will result in deadly force." He could see the soldier's tighten their hold on their weapons, ranging from rifles like the FN Herstal Scars to SMGs including the Heckler and Koch MP5 or even the MP5 K model. There were probably snipers hiding on the rooftops, which he knew when he took a step forward after staring them down.

He could almost feel the bullet coming before it even left the chamber. He barely sidestepped, and felt the whiz of a .50 BMG round come by his head. After a minute of silence, he decided to let his powers come out. The shadows around him began to come from the ground, making the soldiers become more tense and apprehensive. He knew that they were gonna fire, so he forced his shadows in front of him, its properties turning into that of an impenetrable solid. He felt the bullets rain down at him the next second.

* * *

The general watched the entire scene in shock, from a sniper nest. He saw this kid control shadows, but the kid disappeared in a cloud of snow and dust coming up from bullets coming all around him. There was no way he could have survived. The helicopter, a Sikorsky UH-60 BlackHawk, fitted with two General Electric M134 Miniguns on the side doors had one of them raining hell on the poor kid.

It wasn't long before he gave the order to hold fire, and the soldiers did just that. The helicopter took some time to stop, but did non-the-less. Everyone stared as the cloud slowly dissipated, leaving everyone staring as they watched a dark, completely black ball appear, surrounding where the boy once was. The ball slowly unveiled the boy, who was crouched inside. Once he stepped out, he looked to the helicopter and raised his hands, before closing his fist at once. No one could believe what they saw next.

The engine bay imploded on the engine, rotors flying off god knows where. The helicopter began falling, before a large hand popped from a large shadow, grabbing the slow-falling vehicle and gently lowering it to the ground. The pilots were passed out, most likely from the terror in only a second. This was met with all the ground soldiers littering the boy with bullets, but they would only get blocked by a transparent shield, as the boy began to walk toward the group. He growled and spoke loudly. "ENOUGH!" Just like that, shadows around the soldiers, including the high brass, shot out and wrapped around them. No one could get free as the boy simply walked passed them. "I don't want to hurt anyone more than I have too…...I am only here for my mother. So I say…...sleep tight!" The shadows extended, and gave each one of them a wack on the head. Everyone was soon out like a light. The boy began to make his way to the main building

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Center Stage, a young woman was finishing up sending a message about the current situation to the O-5 Council. The poor woman was scared, all alone since everyone else was out there. The silence worried her the most. All of a sudden, the door nearest to her exploding inwards, the metal frames pulling along with the door and being thrown across the room, into the large gate, which was the only entrance to the main facility.

She screamed and quickly scurried to find a hiding spot, which was to be under a desk. She tried to stay quiet, covering her mouth as she let out silent sobs. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, praying this monster wouldn't hurt her like he did to her friends.

The poor girl didn't know it, but he knew before he even came into the building where she was. He could tell the girl was scared, but he needed her to get into the facility without prying the door open. Maybe if he just talked with her…maybe….

The next thing the girl knew, she saw the shoes of a young boy right outside the desk she was hiding in. She could only sob as the boy stopped in front of her and crouched, now able to see her fully as she could for him. She trembled as he looked at his stern face, his dark, unnatural purple eyes, and hair as black as a night without the moon or stars. He was silent for what felt like an eternity for her, as he seemed to stare into her soul.

Suddenly, he spoke, making her flinch. "What's your name?" The woman looked up at him in shock and terror and looked at the monster that looked like a child. She steeled her nerves the best she could before she spoke with a still shaky voice. "I am P-Private Amanda Sherman and y-you are trespassing on military property! S-stand d-down or I will u-use force!" It was desperation. She had no weapon on her person and she was just outright terrified. However, the boy in front of her had a smile form on his face, before it began to turn into laughter. He wasn't just laughing at her, he was almost crying as he laughed. The woman did not take it too kindly.

"H-Hey! D-don't disrespect me like this!" She had a blush grow on her face, as she began to rage at him. After a minute, he had calmed down enough to remind her who she was dealing with, so she shut up.

"Now…...See that gate? I want you to open it. I don't want to hurt you, so I ask you please do this for me. Can you?" He asked to the now silent woman. The woman looked fearful now, terrified even. He knew instantly why. The poor girl probably didn't know how. She was a private after all. Before she responded, he placed his finger on her lips, making her squeak and blush more.

"Shh. I understand. I am not mad, though disappointed. I have to tear the door open." He shrugged as he moved forward, toward the door. The woman looked dumbfounded as the boy in front of her stopped at the foot of the large, reinforced door. He couldn't possibly get through that, could he?

Much to her own surprise, she witnessed him reach up to the door as large hands, transparent and dark, came from the shadows and grabbed the center of the door, beginning to pull. She heard it creek, and begin to whine as the metal began to bend to the will of his powers. It wasn't long before he had a hole big enough to walk through.

Past the door, was an elevator shaft, which the Private watched in shock and slight curiosity. "What the…..." The boy looked ready to step forward, to take the plunge and prepare to kick serious ass, but the woman stopped him. "W-Wait!" The boy looked up, confused. She spoke after a moment of silence between the two. "I want to come..."

The boy was silent as he processed what he had heard, before simply replying. "...huh?..."

* * *

The two scientists heard from the guard radio chatter that someone was attacking the base, and were confused and fearful when they heard things like 'A young boy' or 'Child'. How could a child be attacking their facility. All they could do was hope that nothing bad was gonna happen.

The rowdy D-class were starting to get on the scientist's nerves, and it wasn't long before one of the guards were ordered to blast the explosive collars. They heard the splatter a few moments later.

It was now a dreadful silence now, with both of them getting tired, they were staying nearest to a vent, as it warmed them nicely. Zane looked over to Cecil and spoke. "…..Cecil….do you think we are gonna die?" He never got a response from the woman, who was so enveloped in her thoughts that nothing brought her out of it.

He sighed and slowly brought her into a hug, finally getting her out of her trance. She looked up and slowly hugged him in fear. They really hoped they would be safe.

* * *

Down the elevator shaft, two individuals fell for god knows how long. The only reason they weren't drifting into a wall, was that the shadows around them were gently guiding them along the center around the cable. The girl was screaming in terror, while Alex was wondering why he fucking agreed to this.

The woman was being persistent about going with him, saying she had to keep tabs on him, and he really tried to turn her down, or even knock her out, but the damn puppy eyes she gave him were too convincing. She didn't expect this to be the only way down, but given the elevator is locked down at the bottom of the shaft, they had no choice.

It was about 20 minutes into the fall before she found herself being slowed down by shadows, as the couple slowly were set down on top of the resting elevator car. Alex began to look through the shadows, to see what was out there waiting for him and he was genuinely impressed. Multiple guards, with a lot more advanced armaments, along with automated turrets to assist them. He knew he could get past them, but he had to deal with her too. That would be the challenging part.

Alex looked to the woman and spoke. "Don't move from this spot until I say….ok?" The woman would have argued, but he gave her a death glare, which she gladly took the offer and sat on the elevator car. He sighed and began to climb through the shadows into a vent. He crawled through the tight vent in silence, soon coming to above the positioned guards. He felt like he would have to use lethal force, since the guards actually were gonna do everything they could to kill him. He readied a blade, made from a dark material as he looked down at them, while his shadows began to morph behind them.

...3…

...2...

…1


End file.
